Two cats in love (crossover ship)
by Yokailover01
Summary: I don't own the Lego movie or Yo kai watch. This is about a crossover pairing I made from these two worlds. In this Unikitty is a yo kai, just remember that. Hope you guys like my first story up on here.
1. The cat in the flowers

**Note: This story is about a crossover pairing I made. In this story not only would Unikitty from "The lego movie" be involved, but she will be a Yo kai in this story. I also mention another ship, but not a crossover. Hope you like it!**

 **The cat in the flowers**

Here we are, in the town of Springdale. Everything seems normal here, except the fact they have yo kai everywhere causing daily annoyances. No one can see them, all except for an average-looking boy named Nate Adams. With him he possesses what's called a Yo kai watch, which allows him to see the yo kai and befriend them.

Here we see him walking into the entrance of the park, followed by two yo kai. One was a cat, and the other was a butler yo kai. "Nate, why are we doing this again?" The butler asked his master. This Yo kai, who's name is whisper, actually gave Nate the watch. The cat yo kai, whose name was Jibanyan used to be a normal house cat, until he got ran over. Both yo kai help Nate on his little "adventures".

"Yeah, you interrupted my Choco bar feast, nyan!" Jibanyan meowed. "I don't think _that_ really matters…" Whisper complained. "Whisper! Jibanyan! Knock it off! There is a reason we came here" Nate said annoyed that the two always argued, it seemed.

Nate walked over to a huge flower bush, looking around it suspiciously, with his two yo kai friends confused. "A flower bush….WE CAME HERE FOR A FLOWER BUSH NYAN?!" The yo kai cat said now mad he had to skip his snack for this. But Nate began to explain. "This flower bush is very popular here. It makes people so positive about it. I was thinking, maybe a yo kai would be at work."

"Oh please! I never heard of a yo kai that makes people positive about nothing!" Whisper said scrolling threw his Yo kai pad, as usual. Like that's all he did when they think or found a yo kai. Not listening to Whisper, Nate went ahead to check the area with his watch. "Aha!" He exclaimed when he found another cat yo kai sitting on the bush. She had light pink fur, and a unicorn tail and horn. "Whisper, who is that?". Looking to see Whisper on his yo kai pad, he glanced over at Jibanyan, who was just staring at the yo kai helplessly. "Oh yes!" Whisper said acting like he remembered something. "This is the Yo kai Unikitty" (imagine the little fire scroll thing saying Unikitty and the charming symbol).

"She makes people positive on about nothing, exciting or not. She works a lot like Peppillon, except instead of being too excited, they annoy others with their positivity." "Then maybe we should go talk to her." Nate said looking at the female cat. Unikitty then…...sighed?! "I'll leave if you want me too…"she said standing up. Nate then said in confusion, "Isn't she supposed to be positive?". "Ugh…..yes she is. It doesn't state, I mean, I don't recall her having a reason to be not positive." Whisper said flipping thru is yo kai pad trying to find something. Jibanyan was still silent, for this was strange. He never acted this way before.

"I know my power is annoying, but I can't control it!" Unikitty began to explain. "Everywhere I go, whether it's a funeral or a meeting, I make at least one person positive about nothing. I stay around the flowers because I thought it would be okay, but I was wrong.". "You're not exactly wrong…" Nate said. Unikitty seemed shocked by this. "What do you mean?" the hybrid yo kai asked. "These flowers are famous because of you! And it's nothing to be ashamed of…" The average looking boy said. "Wow thanks!" Unikitty said handing him her medal. "Your medal?!" "Call me whenever you need some positivity" The cat said as Nate turned to walk away. Another Yo kai friend!

"She was a very pretty cat, hmm Jibanyan?" Whisper said teasing the cat, who still had the shocked expression on his face. Nate ignored the two as he walked home.


	2. Could it be? (plus recap)

**Could it be?**

It was the next day, and Nate was at school, for the first time neither Jibanyan or Whisper were there.

"This is it" Nate said nervously walking over to a girl next to a tree. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, with a ribbon attached. She was wearing a black and white shirt with a sweater over, with shorts and black tennis shoes. Her name was Katie, she was one of Nate's friends and also his crush. He wanted to ask her something for a while now, but whisper ended up messing it all up. That's why he must do it today, because whisper wasn't with him.

"Uhhhh…..Katie?" Nate said blushing like crazy. Katie turned to him, blushing back. "What is it Nate?" She asked. Nate began to feel his heart racing, he didn't know if he could do this. "I was wondering, if you were busy friday." He said still nervous. "Cause if you weren't maybe you can come to my house for a visit?". Katie heard what he said and looked startled. "Of course I can Nate!" Katie exclaimed. The two blushed madly, but then the bell rang, and the lovebirds got to class.

After school he got home. Right when he entered Whisper came falling down the stairs. (if that's possible, for he floats) "WHISPER!?" Nate said startled. "What's going on? Why do you look beat up?". Right then Whisper got up, pointing to his room. In confusion, he walked up to his room. "It's Jibanyan." The butler said worriedly. "What about him? He ate too much choco bars?". "No, he's acting strange. He won't come out, not even for choco bars OR Next HarMEOWny!" Whisper said. "WHAT!?" Nate was shocked. "Something must be up!". "Everytime I try to get him out he just attacks me with his paws of fury.".

"I would do the same thing." Nate chuckled as he opened the door to his room. On his carpet laid Jibanyan, there wasn't a single Candy wrapper or magazine in sight. Jibanyan looked as if he was hurting, and Nate was a bit worried.

"Jibanyan?" Nate said walking closer to his yo kai friend. The cat looked at him and looked away. "Jibanyan what's wrong?" Nate said sitting next to him. Then Jibanyan stood up, with a depressed look. "I don't know what's up Nyate! I think there's a yo kai inspiriting me! I all of a sudden was in pain for no reason, nyan!". At those words Nate started searching around the room, but with sadly nothing. "Jibanyan there's no one-" "WAHHH!" Jibanyan started sobbing out of nowhere. "Jibanyan when did this start happening?" Nate asked. He thought this might help. Trying not to cry anymore, the cat answered. "That one day we met that other cat." But then he started crying more.

Nate walked over to Whisper and whispered to him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?". "Eh all depends. It's rare to think the same thought as someone.". Nate faced palmed himself and said strictly but still quiet, "HE'S IN LOVE!". Right then he pulled out a medal and did the normal chant.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Unikitty! Yo kai medal do your thing!

 **Summoning,Charming**

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom, boom, walla walla**

 **Dance Dance**

 **Charming!**

 **Unikitty**

"What positivity do you need Nate?" The light pink cat said now in front of Nate. "Unikitty, may you help Jibanyan?" Nate asked pointing to the cat still in pain. Unikitty looked at him, and walked over to him. "Hey you're feeling down?". Jibanyan looked at her, his face becoming more red than is fur. "I...uh…..yeah...I guess so.". Unikitty looked away for a split second, blushing lightly, and turned back to Jibanyan. "You shouldn't be upset..." Jibanyan blushed as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a choco bar. "I was only upset 'cause I wanted to see YOU again!" He handed it to Unikitty, blushing all across his face. Unikitty was blushing madly now too, she split the candy between them and ate it. Soon they were laughing and having fun, while Whisper was gagging.

"...love…." The butler sighed as he looked away from the two cats. "Just wait till Friday whisper." Nate thought happily that his friend was all right.

Nate: It's recap time!

Whisper: Hey Nate! Who'd you meet today?

Nate: Unikitty! (her medal goes into the book)

Nate: She is part of the charming tribe…

Jibanyan: I can see why…..(looks at Unikitty who's blushing a lot, like him)

Whisper: Aww come on kids are watching this! (or reading in this situation)


End file.
